Old Flame
by LalSoong1687
Summary: Just days after "All Good Things," Riker is still trying to overcome his jealousy as he watches Deanna grow closer to Worf.


"Old Flame"

By Lal Soong

(Six days after "All Good Things. . .")

_Captain's log, Stardate 47994.8._

_The Enterprise is en route to Starbase 212, where we will be meeting with leaders from the planet Cromebia to discuss their petition for membership into the Federation. Having made first contact with them nearly a year ago, it is our honored duty to oversee the contract negotiations. If all goes well, we shall arrive in three days. _

Commander Will Riker was not scheduled for Bridge duty until the next morning. While off-duty, he wanted to relax and enjoy a glass of Romulan ale. He chose to do so in the ambiance of Ten-Forward.

He noticed Deanna sitting at the bar. With Worf.

Will couldn't feel more tense.

He downed the Romulan ale. "Guinan, I'd like another," he said, raising his glass. The bartender nodded and brought over a refill.

Watching the Klingon, Will wished he knew what the security chief was saying to Deanna. She smiled broadly, laughing at Worf's words. The Enterprise was climactically controlled, but Will nonetheless began perspiring. He pressed his hands firmly against the table, reminding himself of last week's poker game when he and Worf had vowed that nothing would place a rift in their long-time friendship.

"Is this seat taken?" Beverly asked. Will hadn't seen her enter, but gestured for her to sit. "I thought you'd like to know that the captain still has no symptoms of eromadic syndrome. It seems that-"

Unable to look away from Deanna and Worf, Riker could not concentrate on Beverly's words. The Klingon placed his hand on the counselor's hand, squeezing it gently. Deanna let out a melodious laugh that carried throughout Ten-Forward. Riker wanted to walk up to them, to break up their coziness. If only he had an excuse. . .

"You haven't heard a word I've said!" Beverly exclaimed.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Will replied, guiltily looking at the doctor.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Without consciously thinking about it, Will returned his gaze to the couple at the bar.

"Come on, I see you staring at them. You're _really_ jealous."

"Don't be silly. It won't last for long," Will insisted. He began rubbing nervously at his beard. "They're just friends. They'll have a good time for a while, but nothing will ever come of it."

"You could be right," Beverly said slowly, dubiously, as she eyed the couple in question.

"Thank you for another wonderful evening, Worf," Deanna said as she and her

Klingon escort reached her door.

"I must say that I enjoyed your company equally as well," Worf replied. He

smiled, something Deanna noticed he had been doing more often as of late. "I

look forward to our picnic tomorrow evening."

Deanna beamed. "As do I," she agreed. She had invited Worf and his son,

Alexander, on a picnic inside one of the holodecks.

When Deanna had first realized that she was attracted to Worf, she questioned whether she was truly falling in love with the Klingon or if she found him so appealing, because she enjoyed helping him and Alexander work out their conflicts. For a long time, she did not allow her relationship with Worf to evolve beyond professional for that reason. She now realized that events in both hers and Worf's lives had managed to change them in ways that brought them closer together. When she had unexpectedly had a taste of bridge command during a disaster, a latent desire to take control had been awakened inside her.

And Worf was not the stringent Klingon warrior he had been when he first came aboard the Enterprise. Although the warrior was still an integral part of him, indeed, always would be, he had allowed himself to grow into something more. He had once proclaimed that no human female could handle a relationship with a Klingon warrior. His experiences with not only K'ehleyr, who had been half-human, as well as other females such as Ba'el, but also the arrival of Alexander three years ago, had mellowed his ethnocentric views on _any_ relationship. Only weeks after the ship disaster, Worf found himself raising his son and desperately in need of guidance.

At one time, the Klingon would never have agreed to something as domestic

as a picnic.

Worf took Deanna into his arms and kissed her. Deanna closed her eyes,

allowing herself to experience the kiss fully. Her emotions mingled with his until they seemed inseparable. They parted, and Worf started toward his own quarters.

"Worf, would you like to come inside for some hot chocolate?"

The Klingon turned around, staring at Deanna as though trying to determine if

she was serious. "I would-like that very much."

Deanna laughed at Worf's lingering discomfort toward courting her, an attempt to ease his tension. She led him into her quarters and ordered hot chocolates from the food dispenser. After the replicator produced the sweet drinks, they sat on the sofa.

For a long moment, they remained quiet. Deanna wanted to feel Worf's arms around her again, to feel secure in his strong, but gentle embrace. She didn't want to seem too forward, though, so she sipped at her hot chocolate. Never before had she found it so difficult to begin an intimate relationship. She was an empath, after all, and could usually sense when someone's feelings were sincere. Worf was falling in love with her. However, she and Worf had been friends for a long time before taking an interest in one another. Worf's insecurity around Will didn't help matters.

"Worf," she said just as he called out her name. They laughed at their own awkwardness, then Deanna took his glass and set both on the end table. Before she was fully turned back around, Worf was kissing her neck, nibbling on her chin until finally he'd reached her lips. "Oh Worf!" With ease, he lifted her off the sofa and carried her to her bed. As they slipped out of their clothes, they explored each other, kissing and caressing one another until neither could wait any longer. They made love, finally allowing the passion they had suppressed for so long to burst.

Afterward, Worf said, "When a Klingon takes a new mate, he then must quote

poetry to her."

"Then by all means," Deanna replied, wrapping her arms around Worf's neck.

"I'm all ears."

Deanna woke up first and showered and slipped on a clean uniform before Worf stirred. She brought a tray with scrambled eggs, rolls, and fruit and climbed back into bed with him. Playfully, they fed each other breakfast, neither experiencing any of the awkwardness they had felt the night before.

"I have an exercise date with Beverly," she explained, leaning over to kiss Worf before getting up and sauntering out of her quarters.

"I must rise as well," Worf said although now alone. "Time to return to duty."

As they began their stretching exercises, Beverly asked, "So, how did your date with Worf go last night?"

"Wonderfully," Deanna replied. "Thanks for asking."

"Oh. How wonderfully?"

Neither of them could keep from grinning. They knew each other well, and when one of them entered a new relationship, the other always seemed to know about it without being told.

"You know, Commander Riker thinks that you and Worf are just friends, that nothing will develop between the two of you."

Deanna paused in her stretching. "Really? My old Imzadi will just have to learn to accept that what we once shared is over, and that Worf and I have discovered something new, something wond-"

Suddenly, the Enterprise shifted violently and came to a stop. Both women grabbed onto the exercise barre. When the shaking stopped, Deanna received a page from the captain.

"Troi here," she replied, tapping her commbadge.

_"You're needed on the Bridge."_

"I'm on my way." She and Beverly stood. "Short session today. Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet," Beverly replied. "I better get to sickbay. I'm sure I'll have a few people with bumps and bruises coming in."

They exited the exercise room and went to Turbolift Three. Beverly stepped off first, and Deanna continued on toward the Bridge. Anxiously, she wondered what had forced the Enterprise to make an unscheduled stop. She could think of only two possibilities. Either they were experiencing ship malfunctions, or they had encountered an unknown phenomena. She suspected the latter, since the captain wouldn't summon her to the Bridge for an engineering problem.

She stepped off the turbolift onto the aftbridge and wended her way down to stand within a meter of the captain. She looked toward the main viewer, shielding her eyes. Nonetheless, she found the spectacular image fascinating.

"It's not a ship," Geordi La Forge said from the engineering alcove. "At least not as far as I can tell."

"Not a ship," Deanna agreed as the entity cast a palpitating glow across the main viewer. As she gradually became used to its brightness, she lowered her hand. About a half kilometer in length, the entity had no precise shape like a giant jellyfish swimming through space.

"Sensors are picking up life readings," Data said. "The creature is gelatinous in nature, thriving in the vacuum of space. Quite probably, it was born in space."

"I'm definitely sensing something from it," Deanna said. "I'm not sure exactly what, but I'm certain it's benevolent in nature." She strained to empathically ascertain more about the entity. She grew woozy and nearly collapsed before Will jumped up and steadied her. "Perhaps I should sit down." Will helped her to her seat before returning to his.

Picard glanced at Deanna, making sure she was all right, before issuing an order. "Let's see if any sort of communication is possible. Mister Worf, open a channel."

"Channel open, sir," the Klingon replied.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _USS Enterprise_. Part of our mission is to seek out new lifeforms."

"There is a reply," Worf said. "However, the universal translator is unable to decode the message."

"Let's hear it anyway."

A sporadic humming, some sort of energy pulse, flowed from the speakers.

Lieutenant Commander Data swivelled in his chair to look at the captain. "It is highly probable that this is its only means of communication," he said. Turning back to his console, he studied the readings. "Hmm, the entity seems to be transmitting a message similar to a Morse code. If I analyze its linguistic patterns. I believe I could establish a way to communicate with it."

"Mister Data, how long can we remain here and still make it to Starbase 212 in time for the conference at warp 5?"

"Five hours, fifty-three minutes, sir."

"Then proceed with your analysis," Picard said and the android stepped away from the ops console to walk over to the science station. "Counselor, you will assist."

Ninety minutes later, the senior officers assembled in the conference room. Riker tried to hide his tension as Deanna took the seat next to Worf. He turned his attention toward the android, suspecting that the captain would ask for Data's report first.

"Mister Data, proceed with your report," the captain ordered.

Relieved to be correct, Riker listened intently to Data's thorough report, almost forgetting about Deanna.

"I have concluded that the lifeform is sentient, possibly even more advanced than ourselves," Data said. "Sensors indicate that a high amount of its brain wave pattern consists of beta waves. I have been unable to determine its exact age. However, I would estimate that it is at least centuries old. Its cellular structure–"

The captain raised a hand. "Mr. Data, we believe you. Please move on to its communication patterns."

"Aye sir. As we've all witnessed, the lifeform emanates a series of pulses. These pulses vary not only in length, but intensity as well."

"It's also emanating a slight color variation," Geordi informed them. "To human eyes it probably appears as a constant gold, but" tapping his VISOR, "–to infrared it fluctuates regularly."

"I have calculated several possible meanings for many of the pulses," Data continued.

"Can we attempt communication at this point?" Picard asked.

"It would be like sending gibberish. I will need time to formulate further data before we can send a message to the entity with absolute certainty of the message's content."

"How long will that take?"

"I cannot with 100% certainty give an approximation."

"Can you at least _guess_, Mister Data?"

"The entity's linguistic patterns are extremely complex. It could take days."

"Unfortunately, we do not have days. Counselor?"

"The entity doesn't seem perturbed, nor curious, by our presence," Deanna replied. "It seems preoccupied as though some internal conflict is eating away at its very existence."

"Interesting."

"Sir," Worf said in a pleading tone, "the entity is quite unsettling for Deanna. She can't even close her mind to its empathic power."

Riker noticed two things: that Worf was no longer calling Deanna "Counselor" in front of the captain, and the way Deanna tensed up by the mere mention of the entity's effect on her.

"Is this true?" Picard asked Deanna, concerned.

"I'm managing," she replied bluntly.

"Number One?" Picard turned toward the first officer.

Staring at Deanna, Riker at first did not register that the captain had addressed him. She had shared intimate details with Worf! As he realized the captain had spoken to him, he tried, unsuccessfully to cover his pensiveness. "Sounds like the entity's upset about something."

"Indeed. That's a bit of an understatement." Picard hesitated, then swivelled back to face Data. "Mister Data, continue your observation of the entity. We will remain here for four more hours. Keep me apprized of any further developments."

"Aye sir."

With that, everyone except Riker and Picard stepped out of the room.

"Problem, Number One?" Picard asked.

"No sir, Riker replied. "At least there shouldn't be."

"I've noticed that you haven't been conducting yourself in your usual manner as of late. After the conference perhaps you'd like to take another vacation on Risa."

"Thank you, sir. I'll consider that option–And I'll try to be more attentive to my duties."

"I'm counting on it, Will. Dismissed."

Deanna stopped Worf just outside the conference room. Worf, in the future, pleas do not express your concerns about me to the captain, especially not in front of others." Before he could reply, she sauntered off.

Insecurity mounted inside Worf. He wanted to roar like a true Klingon. Before he allowed the scream to escape, he remembered he was on the bridge of a Federation starship. He had to conduct himself appropriately and tend to his duties. Later, he would apologize to Deanna. He only hoped she would accept his contrition.

Deanna worked with Data at the science station. While he continued to study the lifeform's emanations, she focused on its mood. The entity was preoccupied by an internal conflict. Deanna could only think of one explanation for its melancholy–it was lonely. This realization brought back another memory.

Once years ago, the Enterprise had encountered another space-born lifeform, Gumshoo, code named Tin Man, that had once housed a large crew, but had since lived a life of solitude for a millennia. It had wanted to commit suicide rather than live out the rest of its natural life in loneliness.

"Data, do you suppose the alien is unhappy, because it has not found its place of belonging?"

"You are reaching that hypothesis through our experience with Tin Man, are you not?" the android asked. "That is a distinct possibility."

Data had boarded Gumshoo with Tam Elbrun, a highly telepathic man even for a Betazoid, in an attempt to convince the lifeform not to commit suicide. Until Gumshoo and Tam came into direct contact, both had felt out of place and lonely. Together, they had provided exactly what the other needed.

"However," the android continued, "unlike Tin Man, this entity is not genetically structured to hold a crew."

"No, but maybe it is searching for another of its kind." Suddenly, a sensation swept through Deanna and she fought to keep her composure. She obviously succeeded since the android seemed not to notice her momentary imbalance. "Or maybe it is trying to run away," she added, having just realized the possibility.

"Then you believe the entity is in danger, Counselor?"

"Maybe not physically. I think it may be more of an emotional danger, that it is trying to escape some sort of harassment."

"Hmm."

"Counselor, Mister Data," the captain said, stepping up to stand behind them, "have you learned anymore about our little visitor?"

"I believe so, sir," Data replied. "It apparently is in no physical danger."

"I sense that it has chosen solitude," Deanna added. "It would rather be alone forever than face whatever problems it has run away from."

"If we had more time before we were expected at the conference," Picard said. "Well, we don't, but perhaps Starfleet can send someone else out here to investigate the matter." Picard turned around. "Mr. Worf, send out a subspace message, requesting assistance from any nearby starship.

"Aye, sir."

Stepping back toward his command chair, Picard said, "Ensign Mylanos, resume course to Starbase 212, warp five." He took his place beside his first officer.

"Aye sir," the young ensign replied. He engaged the engines, but as the ship began to rotate away from the entity, the creature suddenly projected an energy beam, surrounding the Enterprise and trapping it.

"What the–?" Picard exclaimed, rising again from his command chair. "Counselor, I thought you said this creature desired solitude. It seems you've misread its intentions." He turned to the Klingon officer.

Without being asked, Worf said, "The energy beam is an intense mass of electron particles. Shields are holding. Life support unaffected."

Picard tapped his commbadge. "Mr. La Forge, could we safely punch it up to warp eight?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Geordi replied. "The entity is having a direct effect on the warp core. I'm running a level-one diagnostics right now, but there's no guarantee that a higher warp will pull us free. I can promise you some answer in..maybe a couple of hours."

"Make it snappy, Mr. La Forge. We have a conference to get to."

"Aye, aye sir."

"Mr. Data," Picard said, taking a couple steps forward. "Is there any way we could dissipate the energy field without harming the creature?"

"I believe so sir," the android replied. "We could game to three on the beam and eliminate the toy soldiers."

"Excuse me, Commander?"

Commander Data turned around and studied the puzzled looks on the faces of all his fellow crew members. "Positronic particles, sir. Did you not understand?"

"But that's not what you said. Something about some game and toy soldiers."

"Sir?" Data paused, realizing the captain was informing him of a malfunction. "I will run a self-diagnostics." Data's eyes seemed to look inward as he ran the internal programming that checked for errors throughout his system. "I believe the energy beam is affecting my coffee cup and stain. I request to be relieved of duty until I can solve the sausage."

"Granted," Picard agreed without hesitation. He again turned to his tactical officer. "Mr. Worf, can you send a positronic particle beam out?"

"Aye sir," the Klingon replied.

A moment later, a second beam jutted out toward the first. Suddenly, the ship began shaking as the entity intensified its hold on the Enterprise, seemingly ingesting the positronic beam. Everyone held on to their seats as they were rocked back and forth. The shaking stopped after several seconds. Data collapsed to the floor.

Deanna bent down to roll the android over. "Data, Data!" she said. Will rushed to her side, also concerned for their friend.

"Mr. La Forge, Picard said, tapping the commlink on the arm of his chair."

"La Forge here."

"You're needed on the bridge immediately."

"I'm on my way."

"Mr. Worf, send a subspace message to Starbase 212. Inform them of our situation."

"Aye, sir."

Picard stood and went over to the science station to check on his second officer. "Deanna, Will, what has happened to him?"

"Interacting with the entity became too much for him," Deanna replied, remembering having felt overwhelmed by a number of entities herself over the years.

"The energy force from the entity must be scrambling his circuitry," Riker replied.

Geordi La Forge stepped onto the bridge just in time to hear Riker. He walked up to them and knelt down beside his friend. "It's scrambled his circuitry, all right," he said. "I'm going to have to take him down to Engineering."

"Mr. Worf," Picard said, gesturing for the Klingon to help his chief engineer carry the android. Worf yielded his post at tactical to a junior officer, then walked to the science station to help Geordi.

After they stepped into the turbolift, Deanna turned to face the captain and Riker. "It will not let us go without a fight, sir," she said, "because it thinks we can protect it."

Riker could see how upset Deanna was and wanted to place his arm around her, to comfort her as he had done so many times in the past.

"Counselor," the captain said, "are you saying that this entity, that has us in a grid lock, cannot defend itself?" Riker knew that the captain was not ridiculing her, but nonetheless, had to doubt her assessment.

"I can't explain it. I just know what I'm sensing from it–an urgency for us to stay and shield it from something or someone."

"Could it be that something is trying to destroy it?" Riker suggested. "Maybe it thinks we can be used as a target replacement."

"I don't sense that it is afraid of dying–at least not physically. I have this feeling that its fears lie more on an emotional level."

"Counselor, I'm afraid I'm having trouble following your logic," Picard said.

"I don't completely understand myself, sir. What I am sensing from it is confusion, indecisiveness and anguish." Tears escaped the corners of her eyes as Deanna tried to shake off the strong emotions emanating from the creature.

Riker placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, no longer holding back his concern.

"Counselor," Picard said, then smiling, "Deanna, I can see that direct contact with this alien has put an emotional drain on you. You need rest. See that you get it. I will require your full concentration in a few hours."

Deanna said slowly, "Thank you, sir."

Suddenly, Riker wasn't sure that he wanted Deanna to have extra time off duty, because that would allow her more time to spend with Worf. "Sir, what are we going to do about the alien while Deanna is resting?" he asked. "If we don't show up for the conference–"

"I'm well aware of that, Number One," Picard said, cutting his first officer off. "At this point, I'm open for suggestions. If anyone has any, I'll be in my ready room." Abruptly, he walked toward his private room that adjoined the bridge and disappeared behind the door.

_Captain's log, Stardate 47996.5_

_Our scheduled meeting with the Cromebian delegates has been forestalled by an unknown alien entity holding us captive by some sort of electron particle beam. This situation has been made worse in that my one officer most capable of studying the linguistic patters of this new lifeform, Commander Data, has lost coherent use of his own language programs due to an adverse side-effect from the beam._

_With Commander Data malfunctioning and Counselor Troi now emotionally exhausted from dealing with this entity, I find myself at an impasse and await word from Admiral Houston at Starbase 212._

"I have good news and I have bad news," Geordi said from inside the captain's ready room. "The good news is that all ship's functions are within normal parameters."

"And the bad news?" Picard prodded.

"The bad news is that even if we managed to get the ship up beyond warp nine-point-six, we still couldn't pull free from the entity's grasp.

"Then our only hope is in somehow finding a way to communicate with it and the one person who could possibly do that can't even speak himself." The captain paused, contemplating. "How is Data?"

"He regained consciousness minutes after we took him down to Engineering. He seems aware of everything around him, but his verbal communications are totally incomprehensible."

"Make helping our friend your top priority."

"I don't think there is anyway to help him until we break free from the entity–and I don't think there's anyway to break free from the entity until Data is able to communicate with it."

"It seems we have a catch-22. Find a way around it, Mr. La Forge."

"Aye sir," La Forge said, though he lacked any optimism.

As Deanna made her way toward the Arboretum, she tried to tune out the entity and any thoughts or regrets about having snapped at Worf earlier. She succeeded at doing neither. The entity's psychic pull on her was so profound that Deanna was beginning to feel unbalanced. She prayed it would not jeopardize her relationship with Worf.

She stepped into the Arboretum, and Alexander left his playmates to join her.

"Where's Father?" Alexander asked, a note of expectant disappointment in his voice. "He's still going to join us for our picnic, isn't he?"

"Yes," Deanna replied. "He should be off-duty shortly."

His gaze wondered toward the window at the motionless stars. "Why has the ship stopped, Sok'cheim?"

Now Deanna sensed fear in the boy. She grasped both his hands. "You needn't be afraid, Alexander. The entity you see outside the observatory does not intend to harm us. It simply doesn't want us to leave." She thought about Data as she spoke, wondering if the creature knew and understood what it had done to the android.

"Then we're staying because it asked us to?"

"It's not that simple. We have a mission, an obligation to be somewhere else, but the creature has decided to hold us here."

"Why would something make people stay where they don't want to?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Let's go to the holodeck where we can relax. The captain and Commander Riker are dealing with the entity."

Alexander accompanied her to Holodeck Two where they loaded up a pre-programmed park. Stepping into the holodeck, they walked over to a large oak tree.

"Computer, give us a large blanket to sit on," Deanna instructed. A checkered quilt appeared beside them and they sat down.

Deanna tried to channel all her energy into relaxing. She managed only minimal success. It was impossible to completely tune out the entity. She forced a smile, hoping Alexander wouldn't notice how overtaxed she was feeling. "Would you like to help me set up dinner?"

"That honor should be yours," Alexander replied. "I heard that humans have an old saying, "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Deanna smiled. She felt as much pride as she would have if Alexander had been her own son. She had to admit that belonging to a family had a certain appeal. "Klingons do have veracious appetites, don't they?"

Alexander nodded.

She instructed the computer on the picnic menu and, dishes of food appeared on the blanket. She sat down, arranging the dishes.

"Is it okay if I eat one of the sausages?" Alexander asked. "I'm really hungry."

Deanna started to tell him that he probably ought to wait until his father arrived, but before she could speak, the holodeck door slid open. Expecting to see Worf, Deanna gasped as Will entered the simulation.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said.

His tone was sincere, but Deanna suspected that he had come expecting to cause a disruption. She didn't know how to react. Should she ignore the problem and hope that Will would come to terms with his jealousy on his own? Or should she chance acerbating the problem by confronting him directly? She stood, deciding to give him the opportunity to open up if he were so inclined.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just–I didn't realize you were with Alexander."

"Who did you expect to find me with?"

Riker purposely avoided the question. "I should leave you two alone, let you enjoy your picnic." He stroked his beard nervously. "Could you meet me later in Ten-Forward? There's something I'd like to talk with you about."

"I suppose. How about 2100 hours?"

"Sok'cheim," Alexander said, "may I have the sausage?"

"Go ahead," Deanna replied, barely looking away from Will.

"Sok'cheim?" Will questioned.

"It's a Klingon title," Deanna explained. "It's like a cross between a guardian and a step-aunt."

The holodeck door opened again and this time Worf entered. "Commander," the Klingon said, surprised. He quickly took his place beside Deanna.

"Lieutenant," Will returned. "I was just leaving." Appearing uncomfortable, he quickly left the holodeck.

"What did Commander Riker want?" Worf asked, barely looking at the food despite his hunger.

"I'm not sure," Deanna replied, "but he asked me to meet him in Ten-Forward later."

"And did you agree."

Deanna gently grasped Worf's arm. "Yes"

The Klingon growled lightly.

"Worf, I want to be with you." Deanna brought her free hand to Worf's face, caressing his beard. "I think it's time that I set Will straight on that fact."

The Klingon nodded, allowing a brief smile. He placed his arm around Deanna and they joined Alexander on the blanket.

"Will, what did you want to see me about?" Deanna asked, suspecting she already knew.

Riker turned away from the bar to face Deanna. Behind her, he saw Worf standing by the door. The Klingon eyed him suspiciously, and Riker suddenly felt like a schoolboy foolishly fighting over a girl.

"Why don't we sit at a table?" he said, gesturing. Deanna nodded and followed him over to the table. After they were seated, he continued, "I thought we ought to take a few minutes to update each other on what we know about the entity." He looked away from Deanna, unable to forget that Worf was watching them. He was sure that Deanna could sense that he wasn't being totally honest with her, that he'd asked her here for personal reasons. "First, Admiral Houston answered our subspace message. He said he sympathizes with our situation but he has no available ships he can send to our aid."

"What about the _Valiant_?" Deanna asked. "I thought Captain Lindenberg was supposed to be transporting the Cromebian delegates to the station."

"They have not arrived on time either. Apparently, there's a problem on the planet, but Admiral Houston will not release any more information."

"That's odd."

"I thought you'd also like to know how Data's doing. His condition is deteriorating," Riker said, trying to sound casual, but Deanna heard his uneasiness in his voice. "He can no longer speak any coherent sentences, so he has to type whatever he wants to tell us. Yet, he has no problem with understanding what we're saying. It's the most bizarre malfunction our friend has ever experienced."

"Has Geordi discovered how or what the entity is doing to cause Data's malfunction?"

"He's run a thorough diagnostics, and although he knows what the problem is, he doesn't know how the entity is causing the malfunction, nor how to correct it." Riker began gesturing with his hands. "Let me try to explain it to you as easily as Geordi did to me. You know, of course, that the neural links that run throughout Data's system are charged by positronic neurons. Somehow the electron particles produced by the entity are interacting with Data's system and causing an adverse effect."

"So if the entity were to stop producing these electrons, Data would probably return to normal?"

"Geordi's not sure, but he believes so." He brought his hand to the table, wanting to clutch hers, to show the affection that once came so easily between them. "How are you doing? It can't be easy dealing with not only a depressed alien, but the entire crews' fear of that alien."

"I'm managing," Deanna replied. "I appreciate your concern, but are you worried about me because of the alien or someone else?" Deanna tilted her head slightly in Worf's direction, but did not look away from Riker.

"Excuse me?"

"Will, I still consider you a truly valued friend. At one point, perhaps we could have rekindled our relationship, but one or both of us always seemed unready."

"I always assumed we would get back together through the natural progression of events." Riker leaned forward now not hesitating to grasp Deanna's hand. He only prayed he wouldn't find a raging Klingon charging at him. "Have I been a fool?"

Slowly, not wanting to appear rude or to hurt Will's feelings, Deanna removed her hand from his grip. "Will, I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you anymore."

It took all of Will's composure not to scream demandingly, _Why not?_ "Do you now feel that way about Worf?"

"Worf and my relationship has evolved," Deanna replied slowly. "We are exploring our feelings."

"Are you trying to tell me that you and Worf have become lovers?" Riker did not wait for a reply. Instead he stood and walked back to the bar.

Worf walked up to Deanna, and although he eyed her with concern, he waited for her to speak first.

"I handled that badly," she told him.

Approaching the manager of Ten-Forward, Will said, "Guinan, give me a shot of the captain's special supply."

"Are you sure you want to be drinking real alcohol?" the bartender asked, not moving to fill his order.

"Yes! I'm sure the captain won't mind."

"I'm sure he won't either," Guinan replied, reaching under the counter for Picard's supply of Aldebaran whiskey and pouring a shot. "It's not the captain that I'm worried about."

Will drank it in one gulp.

Guinan shook her head. "You are a man who knows what he wants."

"And I want another."

"No. One is the limit around here. If he want more to drink, you'll have synthehol. Or maybe you'd like to talk about the problem now."

Riker grasped the whiskey bottle before Guinan had the chance to put it away. "Right now, all I want is to be alone with this bottle." He left Ten-Forward, bottle in hand.

"You'll change your mind by morning," Guinan said.

"_Bridge to Captain Picard," _Beverly said. With Data out of commission, she had assumed temporary bridge duty during the Alpha shift.

From inside his quarters and still in his pajamas, Picard said, "Go ahead, Doctor."

"_Our captor has a visitor."_

"I'm on my way." As he stepped out of bed and quickly went to his closet to retrieve a fresh uniform, the captain said, "Picard to Counselor Troi."

"_Troi here,"_ the counselor responded with little hesitation.

"You're needed on the bridge."

When he arrived on the bridge a minute later, the captain approached the main viewer and stared at the two creatures. He loved a good mystery, but wished the entities would provide him with more clues.

"I don't think they mean us any harm," Beverly said, vacating the command chair. Enthralled by the creatures, the captain did not take his chair. "But I thought it wise to summon you anyway."

"Most wise, Doctor," Picard agreed without looking away from the viewer.

The aft door swished open and Deanna stepped onto the bridge. She came up beside the captain as intent on the creatures as he was. "It isn't happy to see the other," she said, shaking her head. She tried to carefully measure her intake of the alien emotions, a task that was proving very difficult. "It wants the other to go away." She took a couple steps forward. "Why won't you go away?" By now, the counselor was near tears and the captain reached out a hand to steady her.

"Counselor, are you all right?" the captain asked.

Deanna, forcing herself to emotionally withdraw from the entities, slowly turned toward the captain. "The new entity is not malevolent. It's just lonely. It feels such pain, abandonment. It just wants to be loved."

For a long, awkward moment, the bridge fell silent. Until Beverly's commbadge chirped to life. "_Riker to Dr. Crusher_." The first officer seemed to be putting some effort into his words.

"Crusher here," Beverly replied after tapping her commbadge.

"_Could you meet me in sickbay?"_

The captain glanced back at Beverly. "Is there a problem, Number One?"

"_Nothing that the good doctor can't cure."_

"I'm on my way," Beverly said and approached the aft turbolift.

Picard turned toward Deanna once the chief medical officer had disappeared, hoping she could provide a possible explanation, but she shrugged. "He'll come around," she offered enigmatically.

Geordi and Data stepped out of the forward turbolift and Picard met them halfway.

"He's still unable to speak coherently, Captain," Geordi informed Picard, "but he insists that he has to tell you something."

Picard wanted very much to _hear_ what Data had to say. He just wished he could understand it. "Geordi, your honest opinion," Picard began, "could Data be malfunctioning in any other way?" He offered the android an apologetic glance and Data nodded his understanding of the necessity of the question.

"A complete diagnostics showed no other malfunction in any of Data's other systems. Just a complete breakdown of his verbal communications system."

"Very well," Picard replied, clasping his hands. "Then let us _see_ what you have to say, Mr. Data."

Without another word, Geordi and Data followed the captain over to the science station. Data flexed his hands and began typing: _I believe the second entity has provided a means of communication. I could attempt to send a message now._

"Make it so." Picard turned toward the others on the bridge. "Mr. Data is attempting to send a message to the entities."

Data's hands flurried across the console as he input a message of goodwill to the entities.

"They are replying," Worf said a moment later.

With a nod and a hand gesture, Picard managed to tell his tactical officer to reroute the message over to the science station.

After analyzing the reply, Data typed, _Their replies are antithetical in nature. The first wishes for us to remain here, to help her, to protect her in a way I do not understand. _

"The first entity is female?" Picard acknowledged.

_Yes sir. The second entity is male and wishes to take her away from this place._

"We will remain here," Picard decided as if there were a choice at the moment. "continue communicating with them. Find out more. Why does he insist that she leave this place? Is it for selfish reasons? Or is he afraid that her life is in danger?"

Data looked at the captain and nodded.

"You know. I should just let you suffer," Beverly said as she pressed the hypospray against Will's neck. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't–or at least I didn't want to think," Will replied, feeling his hangover quickly alleviate. "That's the problem."

"You want to talk about it now?" Beverly smiled reassuringly at him.

"They really are serious, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Beverly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Will, Deanna doesn't want to hurt you, but she can't spare you this pain at the expense of her own happiness."

Will nodded. "You're right, of course."

His commbadge chirped and Picard came online. "_Will, if you're done in sickbay, now would be a good time to show up for bridge duty."_

Tapping his commbadge, Will said, "I'm on my way." He stepped off the biobed. "Thanks," he told Beverly before stepping out of the room.

_Captain's Log, supplemental_

_A second entity of the same species has joined our captor. Commander Data has discovered a way to communicate with them by sending pulses that simulate their linguistic patterns. Through this communication, we have learned that we've stumbled onto what could be labeled in human terms as a domestic dispute._

Worf joined Deanna in the Arboretum when his shift ended. He found her staring out at the entities.

"Maybe you should spend some time away from them," Worf said.

Deanna turned toward him. "Worf, are you worried that I cannot handle their emotions?"

"No, of course not." His gaze shifted away from Troi. She sensed that he was struggling to understand the appropriate way to handle this situation. He made eye contact with her again and Deanna sensed his self-confidence rising. "I only meant that you shouldn't devote all your time to studying them."

"This coming from the guy who requests double shifts all the time," Deanna replied jocularly.

"True. But I have personal motives for wanting to sway you away from these entities."

Deanna smiled. "I like your motives."

She allowed Worf to take her hand and escort her away from the observation window and to the pool area. Still holding hands, they sat on one of the large boulders that was part of the finely-crafted "landscape."

Gently, Worf began massaging Deanna's shoulders, releasing tension she had been ignoring. Often concentrating on the emotions of others caused her to overlook her own.

"Thank you," she said after a couple of minutes. "That was exactly what I needed. Sometimes I neglect my needs when trying to fulfill the needs of others."

"Perhaps, some form of recreation is needed."

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

Smiling, Worf led her out of the Arboretum.

After slipping her uniform back on, Deanna joined Worf in the lounge area of his quarters where he was sitting on the sofa. Wrapping her arms around him, she peered over his shoulder. He was playing a three-dimensional video game that involved a battle with a beast and required incredible coordination.

"Where did you find that?"

"Alexander noticed it when we were on shore leave in Tau Centuri III. The boy had to have it."

"Ah huh and I'm sure it took much persuasion to convince his father to purchase it."

Worf looked away from the game and at Deanna, losing the game, but winning a passionate kiss.

The door opened and Alexander stepped in, interrupting the kiss. "Hello, Father, Sok'cheim," the boy said casually as though he had not seen them kissing.

"Hello Alexander," Worf replied. "How as school today?"

"It was all right," the boy replied as he slumped into a chair.

"Just all right?"

"He is only a boy after all," Deanna offered. She and Alexander smiled at one another. "I should really be going. You two need some time alone."

"It is not necessary that you leave," Worf said.

"I'll be back–in time for dinner." Deanna stepped out of his suite.

Alexander picked up the game his father had been playing. Worf watched his son for a long moment, wondering what the boy was thinking. He knew that Alexander liked Deanna, but did he feel as though she was trying to take the place of his mother? Worf realized that his relationship with Deanna could not evolve any further until he knew how it would effect his son.

"Alexander, I feel it is important that we talk. As my son, you deserve to know what is happening between Counselor Troi and myself."

"I understand," Alexander replied, setting the game down. "You and Counselor Troi aren't just friends anymore." A statement of fact, but how did the boy feel?

"I'm glad you realize that. Does it bother you?"

Alexander shrugged, obviously uncomfortable by the question. He fidgeted with the arms of his chair as he spoke. "I like her. She's always nice to me. She makes me feel better when I have a problem and I have a lot of fun with her, especially in the holodeck."

"Yes, Counselor Troi is very pleasant to be around. I am finding myself wanting to spend more and more time with her. But first, I need to know how you feel about that, because what I do will directly effect you."

"I want to spend more time with her, too."

"Good." Worf looked away from his son. "If your mother was alive, I'm sure our lives would be very different right now. I loved K'ehleyr. When she died, a part of me also died. I'll never get that part back." He turned to his son again, seeing K'ehleyr in the boy, and wondering how enough time could have passed for Alexander to have grown so big. "I don't want you to ever think I've forgotten your mother."

"I believe that, Father. But don't let my mother's memory keep you from being happy with Sok'cheim."

"You are wise beyond your years, my son." Worf held out his hand and Alexander grasped it.

After Alexander had gone to bed, Worf said to Deanna, "We need to discuss how we are to handle your mother. I am worried about her reaction to our relationship. I am concerned that she may not approve." Since Worf had met Lwaxana Troi several years ago, he had found the woman quite irritating. She often addressed him as "Mr. Woof" as though she thought him to be a lower lifeform.

"I must admit that my mother worries me too," Deanna replied, "although for a different reason. Ever since I reached adulthood, my mother has pestered me about finding a husband. She's even gone as far as to tell me that she mourns for the grandchildren she's never had. I realize she's had her problems with you in the past, but when she finds out we've become serious–" Deanna shuddered. She loved her mother, but visits from her were quite stressful.

"Then you wish to refrain from telling Lwaxana for as long as possible?"

"No, that would only perpetuate the problem. She would accuse us of trying to exclude her from our lives. The sooner I contact my mother the better."

"Whatever you decide is best–just warn me the next time she plans to pay a visit."

"I will if she gives me any–" Suddenly, Deanna's face registered alarm. "There's another entity!"

"What?"

Deanna stood. "A third–" She paused as extreme emotions invaded her psyche. "A third entity has joined the others." She stepped up to the window, Worf following at her heels.

Peering out at the third entity, Deanna smiled. "She welcomes the new arrival, Worf." Worf wrapped his arms around Deanna and gazed with her at the beautiful image of the glowing entities. "He makes her happy."

"_Riker to Counselor Troi."_

Although Deanna knew the reason for Will's page, she nonetheless felt a twinge of annoyance at his interruption of a private moment between her and Worf.

After only a slight hesitation, she tapped her commbadge. "Troi here."

"_You're needed on the bridge."_

"I'm on my way. Troi out." She turned to face Worf. "I'm sure this won't take long. I'll return in a while, if you like."

Worf nodded. They kissed before Deanna left.

Winding her way down to the main bridge, Deanna took her chair beside Riker, who had the command chair. The alpha shift had begun. Normally, Data assumed command at this hour, but instead was at the science station busily communicating with the alien entities. Now others were taking turns filling in with alpha command duty until Data's linguistic problem was resolved.

"So, is this one benevolent?" Will asked.

"Not only benevolent," Deanna replied, "but welcomed by the first. He is the one she has been waiting for, if only the other would leave them alone."

"The proverbial third wheel, huh? Why do I get the feeling that you're talking in a riddle?" Not waiting for a reply, Riker turned toward the android officer at the science station. "Mr. Data, do you concur with Counselor Troi's analysis? Does the first entity welcome the third and wish that the second entity would go away?"

Data turned around and nodded his agreement. He looked as though he wanted to speak. Deanna felt sorry for Data and remembered a time when she had lost her empathic powers. Losing language skills had to be equally as devastating for an android.

"Permission to approach the science station so I can speak with Data," Deanna said.

"Granted, and I'll join you."

They stood, walked over to the science station, and standing on either side of the android , they read the message he was typing on the screen. _They are ready to battle over her. Only her pleas have held them back thus far. I do not believe they will refrain themselves for long._

"Like a couple bulls in a pit," Riker commented.

"Then the irony is that while she is central to their turmoil, she is holding them at bay," Deanna said. "She feels a profound responsibility, so great that she is contemplating suicide."

"If she does, how would that effect us?"

"We would be free, but Will...there has to be another way. We have to think of her safety. She really doesn't mean us any harm!"

"Then why won't she let us go?"

Deanna stared into Will's eyes and the air between them suddenly seemed to grow tense. Data glanced up at them, eyeing them with puzzlement.

Riker broke the stare and walked away from the science station. "Lieutenant Berlitz, you have the bridge." Without missing a stride, he walked around to the aft turbolift and stepped inside. Berlitz left ops and took the command chair, rubbing the arms with pride. She had never been given command before.

"Keep trying, Data," the counselor said as she patted the android on the shoulder. "We'll find a solution." She left the bridge, suddenly feeling quite exhausted. The alien conflict had taken a tremendous toll on her psyche. She needed to relax with a hot chocolate and a bath. She hoped Worf would understand if she didn't show up for a while.

Guinan set a glass in front of Will. "On the house," she said with a serious tone, though no one actually paid for anything on the Enterprise. "You look like you could use it, Commander."

"What is it?" Will asked, lifting the glass to smell the yellow-brown liquid.

"Cromebian tea."

"Cromebian tea? How did you pick that up?"

"Let's just say I know someone in a higher place who's dealt with them in the past year. It has a soothing effect, clears the mind. I have a feeling you need to clear your mind of all your troubles."

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

"You are to me." Guinan allowed her gaze to wander for a moment before refocusing on Riker. "Probably to a lot of people."

Riker gave the strange-colored brew one more look before tasting it. It was sweeter than he'd expected and not as strong as it looked. As he sipped the tea, Will peered out at the three entities. The two males were hurdling pulsating rays at one another. He didn't need Deanna around to realize that the entities were in the midst of a battle. Would they kill each other over the love of a woman?

_Jealousy does not accomplish anything,_ he thought. _I need to accept what is happening between Deanna and Worf. I'm a Starfleet officer first. I cannot allow it to effect my work._ He turned to the bar, setting his half-finished drink down. "Thanks, Guinan. As usual, you've helped a great deal." He tapped his commbadge. "Riker to Data. I realize you still can't respond, but please meet me on the bridge."

_First officer's personal log,_

_I've been a fool and it's time I admitted that to myself. To everyone. I've made myself miserable, but worse, I've made Deanna uncomfortable. She should not feel guilty about wanting to be with Worf. If I don't accept that, I'll lose something valuable–our friendship._

"Data, I want you to help me communicate with the aliens." Data eyed Riker puzzlingly. "Humor me–" Riker raised his hands as though gesturing would explain his words better. "I think I understand the second entity's viewpoint. I need to convey that to it."

Data nodded and turned back to the science station. Typing at his maximum speed, he sent a message to the entities. The computer translated the message into pulses that the aliens could understand as quickly. Riker turned away, getting a headache just watching the android work.

"I'm very anxious to find out how you did it, Number One" Picard said, stepping into the Conference Room. He went to the replicator and ordered, "Tea, Earl Grey, hot," before joining his first and second officers, counselor, and security chief at the briefing table.

"I think you will appreciate this, sir," Riker replied. "I just spent the past couple of hours speaking with the entities, the second one in particular."

"You did?"

"Yes. With Commander Data's help, I managed to calm them down, to dampen their flame, so to speak."

Everyone except Commander Data looked at Will questioningly. He had presented them with a puzzle, and it was too early for games.

"What Commander Riker is trying to say," Data began, shocking everyone except Will by his coherent speech, "is that he convinced the second entity of the error in allowing jealousy to consume him."

"Data, you're able to speak again," Picard said.

"Yes. Once the aliens released their electron beam. My linguistic programming returned to normal within moments of their retreat."

The door swished open and Geordi stepped inside. "I want to hear you speak!" he said, looking at his android friend.

"It is true, Geordi," Data said. "I am functioning within normal parameters."

"Geordi chuckled. "Now that's what I like to hear."

"Mr. La Forge," Picard said in an even voice, "would you care to join us?" Given the circumstances, he could tolerate a little informality.

"Yes, sir," La Forge replied, looking a bit embarrassed. He took his seat beside Data.

"Will one of you please end the suspense?" Picard exclaimed. "How did you convince this entity to unleash us?"

Riker glanced at Deanna before replying. Worf had his hand atop hers. They were becoming more open about displaying their affection in front of others. Riker sighed heavily. "Sir, to make a long, complicated story short, I convinced the second entity to leave the other two alone–that there simply are other entities out there to fall in love with."

"Really?"

"When the second entity retreated," Data said, "the female released the neutron beam and my speech processors became functional again."

"Diagnostics show no residual effects to the warp drives," La Forge added. "We could be ready to depart in a matter of minutes."

"Then by all means, make it so. This meeting is adjourned."

Deanna stared out of her window at the stars zooming by, wondering what the two entity lovers were doing at that moment. Her doorbell chimed and she said, "come in," and turned to see Riker enter her suite.

"You wanted to see me?" he said.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for understanding and accepting my relationship with Worf."

"I realized that my jealousy was not only hurting me and you–it was hurting _us_. And I don't want to lose your friendship."

"Nor do I," Deanna replied, holding her hand out to Will. He took it into his, and they quickly slipped into a hug, one of warmth, compassion, and loyalty, but most of all, one of deep friendship.


End file.
